A New Alliance
by Liu Xian
Summary: After a heist goes wrong, Sly has to team up with Carmelita and Interpol to shut down a brewing evil, who hopes to revive an old enemy and rebuild Clockwerk. Along the way will Sly and Carmelita find love in one another? Or will Carmelita still not trust
1. A Heist Gone Wrong

Disclaimer – I don't own Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, etc. Although I wish I did.

Two feet descended onto the balcony below, expertly following their railings. The blue shoed feet belong to none other than Sly Cooper, a young Raccoon no older than twenty. Cooper was a ladies man, cool, calm, and very handsome. The ear piece in his ear ((Kinda obvious…) rang, with the congested sounding voice of Bently talking through it.

"Okay, good. Now, you need to follow this ledge until it comes to a pole. Climb said pole up to the third story window. Approach this window and then report back to me." The turtle said, a slight beep in Sly's ear alerting him that Bentley closed the connection line.

Bentley was a brain-i-ac, a straight up genius. He was, for a time, the main electronics expert of the Cooper gang, until Penelope and Panda King came and helped them. Now, with Penelope on RC control, and Panda King on demolitions the turtle became the brains behind the operations, but with less work, and more allies, thus in a way making the heists they pulled easier.

Sly followed the ledge until he reached the pole, cool to the touch, he grabbed hold of it. It was like any other thing, the blue aurora would appear once it was within visual range, and these auroras were only seen by master thieves, such as Sly himself. Once at the top of the pole, he back flipped away from it, landing gracefully in front of the window. He took out his Binococom and peered inside.

"Yeah, that's it alright. Hopefully Interpol lives up to its bargain, and releases Murray upon being given these files…" Sly said, the radio/transmitter in his ear relaying it back to Bentley.

"They will, don't worry Sly, now…"

Perhaps you are wondering, how did Murray get caught, and who are they stealing these files from, and what are these files? So, let me explain. It all started four nights ago, in the city of Paris…

It was a rainy day in Paris, and Sly's fur was being drenched in water. He sighed, this wouldn't be easy, nor would it be as stealthy as Sly liked. True, he liked a challenge, but, he hated not being able to do things stealthy as he liked, a full out assault was Murray's talent, not his. His tail, soaked in water, hung heavily behind him, slowing his down greatly. His normally agile body was weighted down by so much water, that running seemed impossible, but, there was a good thing. The guards would as well be affected by this, and as such, stealing this diamond might still be easy.

Sly leaped off of the roof he was perched on, landing on the street in front of the dancing studio. This was none other than Dimitri's former club, bought by a member of a new gang that had already gained plenty of loot in a short period of time. Sly opened up his Binococom, using it to scout out the guard's patrols. Most of which, as Bentley guessed, where mainly guarding the main entrance, but there were one or two patrols on either side of the building. Sly put away the Binococom and back flipped onto a nearby street lamp's pole, using it to climb up to the roof tops. He ran across, hopping from one roof top to the next, the rain making him slip and slide on the almost identical shingle tiles of the home's roofs. The communicator/ear piece, which was currently working despite the rain, beeped due to an incoming message from Dimitri.

"Racoonus Dudeus, get onto the greasy sweet peacock sign and enter the window on the right. I am heading your way to put the beat down on the guards at the main entrance, peace out Dudeus." Dimitri said, in his odd lingo.

Shy sighed, why couldn't Dimitri speak English and not this odd ghetto-like language that he used? But, none the less, just as he had said, he was down below. Before the fight broke out, yelled, "Let's Dance!" Sly sighed, but, it did the trick, as the guards rushed Dimitri. Sly jumped up a pole, then, using the telephone wires, ran across to the peacock sign onto Dimitri's former night club. He took out his cane, which had been latched onto his side, as he hadn't had to use it yet, and split it in two parts, much like he did when trying to climb the mountain wall against Jean Bison. Except today, he wouldn't be climbing a mountain side. He placed both tips on either side of the window, about the same size he is, and began to move it in a circle like motion, thus cutting the glass. The glass fell back with an unheard thud, and Sly climbed into the building, the warmth of the interior instantly clinging to his fur, thus beginning to dry it. His gray black ringed tail swayed back and forth slightly as he looked around with his Binococom, thus sending the pictures and view to Bentley's computer. Bentley's nasely voice spoke into Sly's ear.

"According to the blue prints Dimiti gave us you head left to the main office, in there should be the gem of Amn-Ra, a gem sent to this gang member from someone in Eygpt. Find it, and take it to Murray at the rondivou point near the river, he'll be waiting for you with a boat that the lov…that Penolope built for us." He said, and, even from here, Sly could 'see' Bentley blushing.

Sly put away the Binococom in his pouch on his right leg, then continued to the left, sticking to the shadows just in case a guard comes down the hall. Luckly for Sly, none did, and he reached the office which, thankfully, hadn't moved. Sly placed his hand on the door nob, seeing no alternet rout into the office, and twisted the handle. There was a clicking of the lock, and then the swinging of a door, as the office was now reveled to Sly. He crept in, his eyes darting back and forth across the room. The room was rather bleak, with gray, dull walls, and a shaggy white carpet with several stains on it. The desk had very little, other than a computer and a file or two on it, but, no gem.

Sly started to get uneasy, and, whem the lights went out, he knew he had a good reason to. Sly stood still, his cane twiling lightly in his hand as he looked around, he was nocternal luckly, and as such his eyes could see through the darkness, even if no one else could.

"Ah, mister Cooper. How good it is for you to…join me. I thank you for being so predictible and chasing down my phony gem of Amn-Ra." The voice said in a mocking voice. Sly thought he had heard a voice that sounded somewhat liked that before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Phony gem? So, you set us up? Must have taken some time to fool Bentley and Penolope," Sly said, his eyes looking back and forth in the darkness, searching from the body or thing that the voice originated from.

"Yes but it was well worth it, you see. You had a major effect that lead to the death of my father, such as not stopping Neyla when you had the chance." The voice said, the chair at the desk turning around. Although the person or thing sitting there was still unseen, Sly had an unmistakeable feeling that he has seen this person before.

"Neyla? Who has she killed…" Something snapped in Sly's brain, Arpeggio! But, Sly had no clue Arpeggio had a son, let alone one of blood. "You're the son of Arpeggio!" Sly said, his voice calm and collective decipite his shock.

"Close, but wrong," The voice said, a slight mocking tone in their voice. "I'm his daughter," The voice said,** "**Azusa is my name, Cooper. And I'm your new worse enemy…hopefully my tip off to the cops will have Carmelita and Co. come down and arrest your little friends…" With that Azusa flicked on the light, and Sly got his first look at her. She was a somewhat short bird, with short wings, like her father. Her feathers were a mix of blue and gold, and her eyes were a blue-green. Sly normally would have said something flirtatious to her, but the anger in her eyes told him not to do so. How could Azusa blame him for Arpeggio's death? Hell, Sly still had a feather of Arpeggio's to commemorate his nemesis, one of the few who had outsmarted Sly and the Klaww gang every step of the way, something not even the Fiendish Five could do.

"I suppose that makes sense, but why me? Isn't Neyla more responsible for his death than I am?" Sly said. True, he wasn't nervous; every moment she spent talking, Sly planned his escape, but, something bothered him, his ear piece wasn't working, and as such Sly couldn't talk to his team.

"Oh, yes. Neyla has already been dealt with, you see, she has already been killed, and by that of a statue of Clockwerk. Ironic, isn't it?" Azusa chuckled. "But, you have something I want…a feather of my fathers…" She paused, to let the effect sink in. "You see, I have found a way to clone my father, memories and all. Now, all I need is something of his, and, all that is left is a single feather, one that you possess. I will take it from your cold, dead, lifeless hands if I must vermin; So hand it over her like a good little puppet, or I'll have to take…drastic measures…" Azusa said, chuckling.

Sly knew that now was the time, "Sorry beautiful, but I've got a van to catch," And with that Sly dashed forward, surprising Azusa. Sly jumped forward, his body crashing through the window, his fur becoming soaked in the rain once again. He front flipped landing on a pole beneath him. He ran forward, seeing no sign of Dimitri or the rest of the gang he jumped from the pole, landing on the nearest roof top, running across it to the rendezvous area. Upon arrival at one of the roofs, he sees Bentley, Penelope, Dimitri, Panda King, and the rest of the gang, all but one, Murray. Below was Inspector Carmelita Fox, as gorgeous and angry as ever, or, so he thought. Instead of anger, there was a look of cheerfulness on the vixen's face, yet her eyes still held that same spark of anger Sly was so used to seeing. She was escorting someone into a police cruiser, and that someone was the large, purple-ish hippo, Murray. Sly turned to his gang, each of whom wore a look of failure upon their faces. Sly sighed, it was his fault, he shouldn't have had them all come to such a 'simple' heist. Each of them snuck through the streets and or roof tops, not saying a word to each other along the way. Sly looked up upon arriving at the hide out, it was black and gray, and raining, much like the sprits of he and his gang. Sly sighed and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

(Next chapter – The negotiation.)  
**  
**


	2. The Negotiation Part 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Sly, Bentley, Murray, etc. as Sucker Punch does. But I do own Judge Cizilar and Azusa, so all you back off of my characters --.

Sly sat by the old fireplace in the living room letting the warmth radiating from it dry his soaked fur. He didn't know why he was doing this honestly, but he did nonetheless. He had realized that his gang was not as invincible as he had once thought. True, Bentley's wounds were bad, but it was an accident, and if anything, it only improved Bentley. Using his wheel chair he could move as fast as Sly, or close to it anyways. But, Murray's arrest was bad, as, unlike before, he wouldn't be going to The Contessa's prison, he would be going to Interpol's largest, and most secure, prison Sal-DeLon

Sal-DeLon was once a medieval castle way back when, owned by the duke of Paris. He used this castle as a torture chamber, and as such it was only logical that it would be turned into the modern day hellhole that it was. It was only a matter of time until the judge, Cizilar, the must corrupt and unfair judge in the entire state of Paris, bought it. It is said that he would send the most innocent man to the death block, but those that are rich and have ties, even if they did the most heinous of crimes, he would release. If the price was right, you were free.

Sly looked up the stairs to see Penelope crying on the shoulder of Bentley. The young field mouse was taking it rather hard, as her RC was patrolling the area for cops and/or guards. And, as such, she was blaming herself for Murray's arrest. Sly sighed and stood up, his fur almost completely dry. He headed upstairs, past Bentley and Penelope. Once upstairs and in his room, he sat on his bed, thinking of how to free Murray. True, Bentley was the thinker, but here and now, Sly knew that only he could free Murray, although it would require doing something for Interpol.

Sly knew that his gang wouldn't approve of what he was about to do, and as such he decided to go on his own, without alerting the rest of his gang. He as well didn't go in his thieving outfit, as that would make him a much easier target for Interpol's guards. Instead he dressed in a black shirt and an old pair of jeans, which were ripped just below the knee. Sly gripped the bottom of the window, thrusting it up and open. The rain was still coming down, but now it was more of a sprinkle than a downpour. Sly jumped out of the window onto a pole beneath it. The rooftops were his playground and nothing could touch him as long as he stayed on them. He ran from one to the next, avoiding puddles of water that had gathered in divits on some of the roofs.

The sun had started to rise, and Sly's nocturnal eyes adjusted to the daylight, making Sly momentarily blind. Once he could see, he started to move forward again, until he made it the gates of Interpol's Headquarters. He looked up and jumped onto the branch of a low-lying tree. Moving from tree to tree, each of which didn't even lose a leaf when he landed on them, he got to the window of the office he wanted, Carmelita Fox's office. He had to take an unstealthy approach, as he didn't have his golden cane with him. He saw Carmelita's long, black as night hair, so black that it looked blue, sitting at the desk.

Cooper, even without the mask, had the same lines around his eyes, as that is how most raccoons looked, thus, even in broad daylight; it looked as though he wore his mask so Sly knew Carmelita would most likely recognize him. Sly took his index finger and tapped it against the window of Carmelita's.

Carmelita was working on the Cooper case when she heard a tapping behind her. 'Stupid birds,' she thought, ignoring the rapping at her window. She had the eraser of the pencil she was using in her mouth as she thought about how to write the report to her superior and to Judge Cizilar. She cringed at the thought of Cilzilar's name, everyone knew he was corrupt, well everyone but the chief of Interpol it seemed. The man had sentenced an innocent man to gas chamber and had freed a convicted serial killer, who had, in the least, killed seven people. The man's judgment could be so easily swayed by money that it was ridiculous. So much so that Interpol was paying him triple so the case against Murray would be fair. But, with a man like that, could it be fair? Again Carmelita heard that annoying rapping at her window and, with a look of extreme annoyance on her face, she spun in her chair to face the window, and the person there was so unexpected that she almost fell out of her chair.

Sly saw her reaction and laughed silently to himself. Now that he had her attention, he opened the window and jumped inside. Carmelita's hand reached toward the shock pistol on her desk but Sly, who was faster than her, took it instead and twirled it on his index finger.

"As beautiful and angry as ever, amor." Sly said, pocketing the pistol that he was formally twirling on his finger.

"Cooper!" the vixen said, her voice coated in anger and confusion. "What are you doing here ring tail!" she said, her eyes glaring at Sly. Sly easily read her expression, and boy was she angry.

Sly chuckled. "So good of you to remember my name darling…" uttered Sly, but before he could continue Carmelita cut him off.

"Enough of the flirty chit-chat Cooper! Gua-" she began but before she could finish her sentence, Cooper did the only thing he could think of to silence the vixen, he kissed her. Just like in Russia, she was stunned, yet at the same time soothed. Once Cooper cut off the kiss, she was silenced, eyes no longer angry but calm and collective.

"Now listen to me Carmelita, I'm here to strike up a deal with Interpol for the release of Murray. Have you heard of Azusa?" Sly inquired, his eyes looking into hers.

"Azusa? We've heard that she was the daughter of Arpeggio. But, that's all a rumor, isn't it?" Carmelita asked, the fact that it was Cooper talking to her seemingly gone from her mind.

"No, not a rumor my dear, as of yesterday rumor became fact. She set me up yesterday," said Cooper. Carmelita remembered the odd 911 call at that moment.

"Hello," Said the cool and collective voice of the other side of the phone line. "I am here to report a break in."

"Okay, and where exactly are these 'thieves' M'Dear," Said the calm telephone operator, due to Azusa's calm voice, she thought it was a prank.

"Why, none of than Sly Cooper and his gang. I believe that if the men and women of Interpol head to the East 142 Docks, they will find Sly Cooper's gang docked and awaiting their leader, Sly Cooper, to return from stealing from me. Please hurry up, will you?" asked the person. And then the voice on the other end hung up, leaving the operator to ponder if it was a prank call, or a real tip off. The operator decided to be safe rather than sorry, and informed the Chief of this division of Interpol, who sent out Carmelita and about thirty other cops, hoping that they could catch Cooper at long last.

"So, she knew you were coming?" Carmelita asked, kind of in shock that Sly's gang was outsmarted, yet alone by somebody around the age of seventeen.

"Indeed, sadly enough, also, there was no gem, which was the reason we were there in the first place." Sly said, sighing.

"Then I must thank her," Carmelita said, chuckling to herself. "You see, not only has she helped me, but she has weakened you, has she not? So, perhaps I should go see her in person…"

Sly was shocked at Carmelita's actions. Why would she thank a criminal? "Carmelita, really now, do you know that she plans on cloning her father? Do you remember what her father did?" Sly pressed, trying to bring Carmelita to her senses.

Carmelita sighed, she remembered, sadly. Clock-La, the female version of Clockwerk, and it was all thanks to Arpeggio's brilliance that Clockwerk almost returned. "You've got my attention ring tail," she said dryly.

"So, there must be some way that I can help you find out that she isn't as innocent as she looks. Such as, say, stealing some files and 'accidentally' giving them to you?" Sly said, waving a paw to get his point across.

"How would that help Interpol or me? Or make us release Murray?" Carmelita asked, her face riddled in confusion, a look that she rarely wore.

"Well, what if she has a plan not just to remove me, but to take over Paris, and the world, as her father did? Would that not be enough?" Sly said, leaning against a wall.

"No, not quite, but if she is, then perhaps we can decide your fate..." said Carmelita, the anger in her eyes slowly starting to come back. Sly understood that it was his turn to leave, before she remembered fully who he was, or at least what he did.

"Well, love, it's been nice talking to you, but I really must be going. I'll have those files on your desk tomorrow," he mentioned, jumping back out the window and heading home.

Carmelita groaned. Why did Cooper so easily affect her? To think that something like a kiss clouded her mind so much disgusted her. Her job was to capture Cooper, not flirt with him. She made a promise to herself, to never be tricked into that state again by Cooper.

Sly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making his way back to the hideout that he and his gang had established, the rain had finally stopped, but the clouds still stayed high in the air like ominous beings, controlling the sky, and with enough power to block all light from the earth. Sly landed on the pole beneath his window and crawled back through it, into the warmth and comfort of his 'home'. He headed toward the door to talk to Bentley about their next heist, when Bentley bursts through the door.

"Where were you!" shouted the turtle, an extremely irritated look on his pale-green skin forming. "Everyone worried about you in your absence! They thought Interpol caught you! You better have a good reason for this Sly!" yelled the turtle.

"Make the plans for a heist; we're robbing from Azusa tonight." Sly simply said.

Now Bentley was beyond angry, "Sly, didn't you hear her! She has no gem! It was all a set up! And look what our mistake cost us!"

Now it was Sly's turn to be angry, "Look, Bentley, I'm not too thrilled about the outcome of last nights heist either. But, to free Murray we need to know what Azusa us planning. I was several important looking files on her desk and a computer. We need as much data as possible tonight, if we have any chance of Interpol freeing Murray." Sly said in a calm voice despite his rage.

Bentley was shocked, but shook his head, "Fine Sly, I'll go prepare for the heist. But it better be for a good reason." the turtle said, turning his wheel chair around and heading toward his room to prepare the heist.

"It is Bentley…it is," Sly said, sighing, and closing his door, he need as much rest as he could for tonight.

(Next Chapter- The Heist Part 1)


	3. The Heist Part 1

Disclaimer etc – I don't own Sly, Bentley or anyone else that Sucker Punch has the copyrights for, I do own Azusa and Judge Cizilar.

Sly woke up at six pm, like he did almost every night. The streets of Paris were lit in streetlights, preparing for the coming darkness, and the sun was already beginning it's decent beyond horizon. Sly got out of a bed with an unheard groan of protest. He threw on some random clothing and headed out to find Bentley.

Sly walked down the steps of the hideout seeing Bentley finishing the final touches of the heist at the small table in the living room. Bentley was muttering to himself, as he normally did as he made plans.

"Sly, why are we doing this again, I mean, there is no gem, so what is the real reason? A computer and some files wouldn't reveal anything to aid us..." Bentley said.

"Not us, true. But, it will aid Murray. You see, I went to see Carmelita yesterday morning…" At this he was cut off by Bentley.

"You did what! Why didn't you tell anyone, and more so, why did you go!" Bentley said in a state of annoyance.

"Because," Sly said coolly, "I knew you would act like this."

"Act like what!" The turtle demanded, his face starting to turn red out of annoyance and anger.

"Annoyed, angry, confused…" Sky said, shrugging. "But, I have Carmelita's word that if we bring in enough evidence against Azusa, she would try and free Murray," True, it was a lie, but that is what Sly hoped she would do, and most likely, it will be.

"Fine, fine…" Bentley said, shifting a few papers on the table and tapping a button on the keyboard of his computer. "Okay, the plan is done, I call it 'Operation: Hacker'."

"Very…creative, Bentley, so what do we do first." Sly asked.

"Why thank you, I know it is. Anyway, Azusa shouldn't be expecting us to come, let alone the day after our failed heist. We should use this to sneak in. There is another way in, through the air ducts." Bentley said, pressing the enter button on his keyboard while Sly uttered 'great…' "From there you follow my directions through the vents, until you come to the vent that leads to Azusa's office. Then I will tell you how to upload the computers information into your Binococom, and that will transfer it to my computer."

Sly nodded his head as the rest of the gang started to gather at the table, to listen to their parts in this heist. Sly headed up to his room, turning into the bathroom to bathe and wash up before the heist. As he washed his fur he thought to himself, what if Carmelita came to Azusa's? He knew that it was unwise to tell her that it was his plan, but still he had to. For what reason, he didn't know, but he had a feeling he did the right thing. Sly turned the handle in the shower, grabbing the towel on the nearby rack and wrapping it around his waist. He dried off quickly and then put on his normal thieving outfit, the darkness streaming through the window making the blue and black blend with it, making Sly almost invisible. Sly had one last thing to do before the heist. He wrote a letter saying that he went to buy something, and that he would be back soon. True, he hated lying to his gang, but if they knew he was heading back to Carmelita's office, they would worry until he got back, and then Bentley would most likely yell at him once he was back.

Sly opened the window, jumping down onto the pole below. He followed the same path as he used this morning, and as he predicted, Carmelita was in her office, typing something on her computer. Sly took out his Binococom and flipped the global sight switch off, so if Bentley was looking at his computer, the picture of Carmelita's office wouldn't appear. Sly zoomed in on the computer and on it was a massive report to Judge Cizilar and Chief Rob. Sly quickly and quietly pocketed his Binococom, jumping onto the low branch of the maple tree in front of the building. Jumping from branch to branch proved quite easy, as being a master thief and being nocturnal, he had the advantage of both agility and eyesight, which most lacked at this time. He opened the window of Carmelita's office, and quietly jumped inside, his shoes landing on the soft carpet with an unheard thud. He slowly reached out, past Carmelita's eyesight, and grabbed her Shock Pistol, pocketing it.

Carmelita sighed, saving the file to her computer; she would send it in the morning. She looked to her right and saw that her pistol was gone. She raised one brow and her eyes searched the desk for it, until her eyes landed on the back of Cooper, who was sitting on the edge of her desk, his tail hanging limply to the side, off her desk. "Cooper! What are you here again!" She said, her voice coated in anger, but it wasn't all that loud.

"To ask you for a favor beautiful," Sly said, turning toward Carmelita, his thieving outfit blending in lightly with the darkness that poured into Carmelita's office, despite the light she had on. It is as they say, darkness consumes the light.

"A favor, ha! Why would I, a member of Interpol's finest, help a crooked crook?" Carmelita said, well at least she wasn't yelling, Sly thought.

"Because you love me, beautiful?" Sly said.

That hit a soft spot in Carmelita. That was something she had been contemplating all day, ever since the kiss he had given her earlier. How could he, a thief, be her love? Could it be true…?

"Go on Cooper…" She said, her voice hard and cold, yet somewhat wavering.

"Could you take the day off? You see, you are on of the few here in Interpol that can keep up with me, and with me carrying these files, that will end up on your desk by six am, at the latest, I would, or more correct, they would be an easy target for you. And, knowing your anger, you would aim for that, rather than me. So, in the sake of seeing if Azusa truly has any plots to destroy you, seeing as how you also helped stop her father, take the night off." Sly said, jumping off of her desk. "So, I will leave you with that, as I really must be going." And with that, Sly jumped out the window, heading back home.

Carmelita sighed, leaning back in her chair. Sly's words had meaning; she would sometimes lose her temper and fire her shock pistol recklessly. She picked up her coat, throwing it over her shoulder, before heading toward the door. She would listen to Sly just this once, and if Sly lied to her, there would be hell to pay. Sly, after she was done with him, wouldn't have a hair left on his tail after she got done with him, if he was lying anyway.

Sly returned to the hideout, walking down the stairs calmly, once at the bottom he saw Bentley loading some equipment into the van, well instructing other members of the gang on how to anyway.

"No, no, that goes there, not here…Oh, Sly, finally your back, how went your trip to the store to pick up…?" Bentley said, questioning Sly.

"Quite good, I bought myself some caulk; to repair a hole in my wall…it's been annoying me for some time." Sly said, and he internally reminded himself to buy some to really fix that hole in his bathroom wall.

"Ah-huh, if you say so Sly." Bentley said, using the ramp he installed to get into the back of the van. "Where about to leave, so everyone gather your tools, and meet down here ASAP, then we can leave for the heist."

Everyone quickly rushed off to gather the last of their equipment; batteries, fireworks, a weapon or two, etc. and quickly gathered in the van. Penelope sat in the back with Bentley. Sly sat in the front, like he normally did, and Panda King drove. Dimitri was staying behind on this operation, as he wasn't needed for anything this time.

The gang drove through the streets, buildings passing in a blur of white and yellow lights. The neon glow of some of the areas making the van light up in the streets, making them an easy target for any cop on patrol, luckily for them, there were no cops out and about.

They parked their van in an alley, near the studio. Sly opened his door and jumped out, quickly hooking his cane around a drain pipe, and climbing up it to the top of the roofs. He jumps from rooftop to rooftop, a blur of gray, black, and blue. Once within visual range of the studio, he talked into his mouth piece.

"Okay Bentley, I'm in position." Sly said, with a crack of thunder in the distance. A slight downpour of rain falling on his fur as Paris once again is struck by rain. Bentley then radioed in, telling him how to penetrate the ventilation system. Sly jumped down from the roof, landing near a ventilation shaft. The fan blades were a blur of gray, with water being forced out by the sheer speed. Sly shuddered as an image of him falling in those grey, sharp, blades flashed through his mind. He then did as Bentley instructed him to, placing four small charges on each side of the metal grating that covered the vent. Sly then jumped back, just in time, as the grate blew off with a rather loud thud, but the fan had stopped, so that was good. Sly jumped into the vent, as he heard the thundering of footsteps, and the gruff voices of the guards of duty.

Sly climbed through the dust filled vents, he was lucky, as if he was any bigger he wouldn't fit. Sly eventually made it to the right turn, ending up at the air vent above Azusa's office. He took out a screw driver from the pouch strapped to his leg, and unscrewed the grate from its holdings. "Old school," Sly muttered as he unscrewed the last bolt from the grate. It started to fall forward and Sly quickly reached forth and caught it before it could hit the ground. Jumping down from the vent, he landed with grace, even though the floor gave an unheard groan of protest to his, or anyone's, mind you, weight. He crept forward, as if worried that the slightest sound would alert every guard in the building to his location. He reached for the top file, opening his Binococom so Bentley could see what he was, and began to skim through it. Names and files popped up, business transactions, and other things, but nothing that would aid Murray's release.

it took Sly another thirty minutes to look through each file, and, much to Sly's aggravation, there was no information about any crimes, heists, plots, plans, or anything of that sort. Sly was frustrated, but kept himself calm and collected, there was still the computer…Sly headed toward it, only to turn his head toward the door. Muffled voices were coming from behind it, Sly jumped back into the vent, taking the grate and placing it back in place, screwing in two bolts, thus keeping it in place, at least for now. Azusa entered through the door, a frustrated and angry look on her face.

"Great," She muttered, "The air in this ruddy place is gone, that's all I need!" She flicked a switch on the near by fan and it started to blow air through it's cover, cooling off the muggy air at a fast pace. There was then a knock at the door. "Who the in blazes could that be!" She said, her voice coated in anger and annoyance. She sighed and then waved her wing, as if the person on the other side could see, "Come in, come in."

The door opened, and in walked a wolf, he stood slightly over the height of Sly and was slim and well built. He wore a tie and suit, and his hair was thick with grease.

"Ah, Judge Cizilar, it's so good to see you. I take it that the case against Murray is…" Azusa stopped, to make the next word stick, "_Fair_,"

Sly turned on the recorder on his Binococom, sending the image directly to Bentley's computer. His ears were back, the Judge was part of this whole thing!

Cizilar chuckled, "Ah, yes, very _fair_. Expect him behind bars within a month, or less…for the right amount." He said, a greedy gleam in his black as coal eyes.

Azusa chuckled, "So greedy my little wolf, but yes, I did agree to pay you more than Interpol did, and they are paying you three million right now, correct?" Cizilar nodded his head, "Very well, I shall pay you six million, once Murray is behind bars, and that annoying Carmelita as well, I have a feeling that she will stop me unless I act first. Besides, with his best friend and his 'lover' in jail, Sly would have no reason to go on fighting, and my plans," She pressed a button on the keyboard of her computer, "Will be complete…"

Cizilar laughed, "Yes, that Carmelita has been hounding Chief Rob to remove me, I would remove her for free, but…pay is always welcome…" He said. Cizilar faintly sniffed the air, his head slowly turning toward the vent that Sly was hiding in, a look of malice in his eyes. Sly's heart seemed to stop, was he found?

"What is it Cizilar?" Azusa said, turning her head toward the vent.

"Nothing, just a _rat_ problem…I expect the pay in my account by tomorrow, and then I will begin Murray's case, it shall be…open and shut. Now, about Carmelita…" At this he was cut off by Azusa.

"It is all plotted the click of her in Russia with Sly, thanks to Clockwerk who recorded it, and thanks to this," Azusa set something on the table, and from Sly's angle, he couldn't see it.

"Is that?" Cizilar began, his voice sounding like a child who just got the toy they had wanted for ages.

"Yes, the repaired Clockwerk eyes…in a matter of time, Clockwerk's pieces shall be repair, all thanks to this new hate chip…" She said, and even from the vent, Sly could see her million dollar smile.

"Good, good…" Cizilar said a smirk planted on his face. "So, the files on Carmelita will be implanted in Chief Rob's computer within the next hour?"

"And with them, her arrest," Azusa said, both answering his question and continuing what he was saying.

"Perfect…" Sly did stay any longer, he began to climb back. His heart was beating fast, with a mix of adrenaline and something else, something he'd never felt before, fear, perhaps?

Sly pulled himself out of the vent, telling Bentley to head back the hideout, he had something else to take care of first.

Sly ran from roof top to roof top, expertly avoiding divits and potholes along the way. He finally arrived in front of Carmelita's window, once again. He enters it, this time not caring if Carmelita hears or sees him.

Carmelita jumps off of the couch grabbing her Shock Pistol, seeing Sly in her officer, again. But something seemed different, his face was coated in fear, and his eyes had a nervous glint in them. She kept her gun at eye level, not lowering it. "I've got you this time Cooper. Put your hands in the air." She said her voice calm.

There was a knock at Carmelita's door, and Chief Rob's voice talked for the other side, "Carmelita Fox, open your door! We need to talk. This is an order inspector!" Carmelita lowered her gun and began to walk toward the door, only to have Sly's hand cover her mouth and forcing both and them back, onto the tree outside her window. Carmelita began to struggle against Sly, elbowing him in the gut, but it seems that he didn't even notice, as if he was distracted.

There was a loud crash from Carmelita's office, and she turned her eyes toward it, only to have them open in shock, Chief Rob and about twenty officers poured into her office, armed to the teeth.

"Damn," Rob cursed, looking around. "It looks like she got away, well there's nothing we can do now boys, put out a bulletin that Carmelita, Sly Cooper, and Bentley are to found and brought to justice, Sly Cooper for thieving, Bentley for being among them, and Carmelita for aiding him…how could I have been such a fool…? I trusted that girl…" Rob sighed and closed the door, which barley stood on its hinges.

Carmelita couldn't believe the sight before her. She, a wanted criminal, how could this be? If only she could talk to Rob, explain why she wasn't there. She struggled against Sly, but to no avail. Sly placed his Binococom in front of Carmelita's eyes, and an image, no make that a movie, played across its screen. The movie showed the events between Cizilar and Azusa.

Sly released her mouth once her heart beat slowed to calm one. Then he shook his and sighed, "I'm sorry I had to kidnap you like that, Carmelita, but I couldn't let you be taken, not like this anyway…Follow me," And Sly let go of her waist, allowing her to move.

"And why should I follow you ringtail?" She said, her teeth gritted out of frustration.

"Because…I'm your only chance at clearing your name, now are you going to follow me, or wait around to be caught by Interpol?" Sly said, jumping onto a lower branch.

"And where, may I ask, are you leading me Cooper?" Carmelita asked, jumping to the branch below, while following Sly.

"To my hideout, the one safe place around here…" Sly said, jumping onto a nearby roof.

"I suppose, that for now I will have to trust you, Cooper…I don't have much of a choice." She said, following his lead, although not as gracefully as him.  
"Please, Carmelita, call me Sly…no need to be formal when you'll be living with me and my gang." Sly said, lifting her up bridal style, in which Carmelita gave a short yelp from the surprise.

So the two of them traveled across the city, heading back to Sly's hideout, Sly helping her across thin ropes, or other obstacles she couldn't cross without his aid.

A/N – Phew, long wait, long chapter…Sorry bout the wait one and all, but chores and school work were a pain in the ass. Anyway, I'm going back to edit a bit of Chapter 1, as this chapter seriously goes against what I wrote there. Instead of that little opening scene being three days later (Or the next chapter) it will be three months later, so expect this to be a long story, at minimum 15 chapters. Sorry for the slow update, my editor took a vaction, and is still not back --...I'll update it again once he gets back, which should be soon.


End file.
